Late night visitor
by xXPrincess-of-DarknessxXx
Summary: Another bamon shortstory: Damon visits Bonnie at night and they talk and something happens. Yeah the summary sounds weird but its not so bad as you may think. Just read it and enjoy it :) Reviews would be awesome ;)


Bonnie sat in her bedroom on her bed and wrote into her diary as a dark crow tapped on her window. Of course she knew, who it was. It was Damon. The one she couldn't truly identify, because his character is so complex. But on the other hand she simply understands him like noone else. She got up and walked towards the window. She opened it and a crow flew into her room. Damon transformed himself into his vampire form while Bonnie stepped back to leave him space. Again she sat on her bed and whereas Damon moved toward her. He stopped when he was at the edge of her bed and smiled at her.

Bonnie immediately retunrned his smile and asked him: "Damon what are you doing here? And at this time?" She looked at him curiously and Damon just grinned. Although he did give her an answer: "Am I not allowed to look after my Redbird?" Bonnie blushed furiously. She always flushed when Damon would call her by her nicknames. Shyly and with her head down she replied: "Of course you can but is it not a little bit too late?" "Well, I'm a vampire and vampires don't sleep. Did you forget that little Redbird ?" Damon said in an amusing tone. Bonnie giggled, looked up at him and said politely: "Of course not. I'm just curious. Nothing else." Truly she was eager to know why he would show up by her at almost midnight. This seemed like one of her dreams where Damon would come to her and she would jump on him and kiss him passionately. But of course this was not a dream. Nothing like that would happen in reality.

He sighed and his expression went serious. Bonnie glanzed at him alarmed and asked carefully: "What is wrong Damon? Are you okay?" Damon gave her a small smile and said: "Yeah. I'm fine. It's just I really need to move on. I don't want to chase after Elena anymore. I'm tired of this shit. Do you understand?" He eyed her expectantly. Bonnie nodded and said: "Of course. You deserve so much more than that. She doesn't deserve you" Surprisingly Damon watched her. Bonnie was also bewildered because of what she said to him. What would he think of her now? She didn't know and didn't want to find it out either. So she tried to change the subject. "Well there is this festival that is coming to Fells Church. And Meredith, Alaric, Stefan, Elena and Matt and I will go to it. And I don't..." Abruptly Damon interrupted her and added: "Have a date and you don't want to go with Mutt. Am I right?" He smiled at her playfully which Bonnie returned. She answered: "Yeah. You're absolutely right. So do you...want to hang out with me?" She asked him nervously.

Damon chuckled and didn't respond instantly. Did he want to go with her to that event. Of course he wanted to spend more time with his little bird but with all these annoying people including his brother. No thanks, Damon thought. Bonnie grew a little impatient and asked again:" Do you?" Damon nodded and said: "Sure I want to but I want to be with you only not the others. Can you accept that Redbird?" Bonnie blushed again, grinned and said sweetly: "Sounds good to me. I like your idea more." Damon laughed and said: "Ah my little bird, look what you are doing with me. I should be a badass vampire instead of playing a lovely dovely human." Bonnie rolled with her eyes and said to him seriously: "I don't think you are a really badass vampire. Well not anymore. You are different since you died and come back to life again." Damon didn't want to believe her words but he knew that they all were true.

As he returned he was not this hateful bad vampire like before. Sure he was sarcastic and mean sometimes but he wouldn't try to destroy Stefan's life anymore. He gave her a genious smile,sat beside her on the bed and said to her:" Why thank you Redbird. What a nice compliment. I'm fluttered." Bonnie giggled and replied joyfully: "Well don't read in it too much." Damon laughed loud and couldn't believe that he really was laughing. The last time he truly did laugh was as human. This scared him a little bit so he immediately stopped laughing. Bonnie smiled warmly at him and glanced at him lovely. In astonish Damon looked at her. He couldn't realize the love in her eyes. Did she really loved him? Involuntarily Damon's hand rested on her cheek. At once Bonnie's body tensed under his touch. She could sense the electric vibration underneath his skin which she appreciated very much. Damon didn't know what he was doing but somehow he wanted to touch her, to feel her and most importantly he wanted to kiss her. His body craved for her. Bonnie watched him with curiosity. She slightly parted her lips just for him to know that she was ready for a kiss or even more.

Promptly Damon noticed her reaction and pressed his lips onto hers. Bonnie opened her lips to let his tongue explore her mouth. Straight away Damon deepened the kiss which lead to a moan from Bonnie. Damon's hands cupped her face while one of Bonnie's hand went through his hair. She wanted more and so he did. They both moaned into the kiss and kept going with kissing each other hotly. Soon Damon released himself from her so that she would get air to breathe. Bonnie inhaled the oxygen and said breathlessly: "This was so great." Absently Damon nodded and said: "Yes this was awesome." She grinned widely at him and said: "This saturday the festival will come and you and I will go together to it." "Okay my little Redbird. I will pick you up at seven okay?" "Super", said Bonnie cheerfully. Damon stood up and went toward the window. She followed him and before he went out into the night she said to him: "Goodbye Damon and have a good night." In this moment Damon smiled mischievously and said: "Now I will for sure."

With that he kissed her on the lips and flew into the darkness of the night. She fell onto her bed, put her diary on the nightstand and crawled under the blanket where she did fall asleep.

AN: So this is another oneshot! Please tell me if you liked it or not. And I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. English is my second language so please don't be too harsh to me. I would Be so happy to see reviews from you ! Really I would appreciated it very much :D so please Tell me your opinion :D ;)


End file.
